Doces e Papel Machê
by Sabaku no Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke nunca gostou de aniversários, muito menos de presentes e doces. Mas em seu décimo oitavo aniversário tudo pode mudar. Parabéns atrasado Sasuke-kun!


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas eu pretendo casar com um russo gostoso multimilionário e comprar os direitos autorais de Naruto e mudar fatos como a morte do Itachi, Deidara, Sasori e a burrice descomunal do Sasuke u.u

Eu sei que o aniversário do Sasuke foi há alguns dias atrás, mas finalmente saiu! Tanjoubi Omodetou Sasuke-kun! E por favor, crie um cérebro ¬¬

Doces e Papel Machê

Por Giuliana

O dia acabava de nascer, mas um dia normal para Konoha, _exceto_ para Uchiha Sasuke.

Por quê? Hoje dia 23 de Julho.

Seu aniversário de dezoito anos, o que faria o dia extremamente _mais_ irritante do que já é constantemente, com fangirls _mais_ desvairadas do que o normal carregando algum tipo de _bugiganga_ completamente _inútil_ considerando a sua carreira de shinobi e o fator de que ele não se importa com coisas materiais e em especial os _doces_. Sim, os doces. Coisas ridículas em sua opinião. Com uma variedade irritante de cores berrantes e das formas mais variadas.

Mas isso não era o pior, nem chega perto. O sabor açucarado que os concedia o nome de _gostosuras_. Nunca entendeu a vibração das pessoas, especialmente quando crianças, por doces.

—0—0—0—0—

-Oi! Teme! Tanjoubi Omedetou¹!

-Dobe! – Retrucou nervoso – Eu não preciso que você fique por aí anunciando que hoje é meu aniversário.

-Teme!

-Dobe

-TEME!

-Dobe – Disse novamente com descaso.

-Arggg – Disse o loiro arrancando um sorriso do moreno. Não sabia como e nem porque, mas passaram a se insultar e quem ficasse com raiva primeiro perdia, o que sempre levava o Uchiha a vitória.

-Você vai hoje à noite, certo?

-E eu perderia a minha própria festa surpresa? – Disse irônico

-Oi! Fale mais baixo, a Sakura-chan não pode saber que você sabe, pois aí ela vai presumir que fui eu que te contei.

-Mas foi você dobe.

-Aí que está o problema. Já estou satisfeito em só apanhar nos treinos.

-Baka

-Você é um baka! Só fala isso porque ela _nunca _te bate nos treinos.

Sasuke deu seu meio sorriso.

-Faz parte do charme.

-Ei! Você está dizendo que eu não tenho charme?

-Uau! Estou surpreso que você tenha entendido tão depressa – E saltou para cima de um telhado e começou a se mover rapidamente.

-TEME! Volta aqui! Rasengan!!

—0—0—0—0—

-Surpresa! – Gritaram vários shinobis quando o moreno abriu a porta.

Ele podia fazer uma cara de surpresa, mas isso era muito anti-Uchiha Sasuke. Então decidiu somente levantar a sobrancelha e encarar os demais.

Fez seu caminho até o bar, onde encontrou Sakura sorrindo para ele.

- Tanjoubi Omedetou!

-Hn.

-Ah! Sasuke-kun, é seu aniversário, não pode pelo menos aparentar feliz ou sorrir um pouquinho?

-Hn.

-Ah! Esqueci expressar emoções é totalmente anti-Uchiha Sasuke – Ela disse com um sorriso irônico – Divirta-se.

-Hn. – Ela gargalhou e 'mergulhou' na multidão na pista de dança.

—0—0—0—0—

Muitos de seus amigos vieram lhe parabenizar. Mas estavam em um ponto onde os garotos; Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Neji, Chouji e Lee; estavam sentados no bar conversando e as garotas; Sakura, Ino, Hinata e Tenten; estavam na pista dançando sensualmente de acordo com as batidas da música.

Não é necessário dizer que elas estavam chamando muita atenção masculina presente no bar, deixando o aniversariante nada feliz.

Em um momento totalmente anti-Uchiha Sasuke, o moreno levantou-se e se dirigiu em direção a Flor de Konoha.

-Você realmente gosta de chamar a atenção – Ele declarou.

-Sasuke, você está bem?

-Porque não estaria? – Ele retrucou com um sorriso de canto idiota.

-Ótimo. Você está bêbado – Ela fechou a cara.

-Porque acha que estou bêbado?

-Simples. Você está falando sentenças completas e retrucando com perguntas. Além de estar um pouco vermelho.

-Bingo! Totalmente anti-Uchiha Sasuke, não?

-Sasuke, você está levando momentos 'anti-Uchiha Sasuke' muito a sério.

Sorriso de canto. –Isso é Uchiha Sasuke suficiente para você.

-Eu tenho que me lembrar de manter-lo longe de álcool. Mas acabei de achar um momento totalmente Uchiha Sasuke para você – Ela sorriu marota.

-E qual seria?

-Até Uchiha Sasuke consegue ser um idiota bêbado – Sorriu triunfante.

-E o que eu teria que fazer para compensar com um momento anti-Uchiha Sasuke.

-_Doces_. Afinal você é o aniversariante.

—0—0—0—0—

O grande relógio de Konoha badalava indicando as 23:00.

_Mais uma hora e pronto_ pensou o prodígio. Não estava mais tão bêbado assim, conseguia pensar claramente e enxergar as coisas a sua frente.

Ao abrir as portas deparou com uma pequena caixa em cima da mesa da sala. A caixa era de um tom azul marinho com um laço triplo cuidadosamente feito com uma fita vermelho-carmim.

Em um momento completamente anti-Uchiha Sasuke, justificado pelas gotas ainda restantes de álcool em seu sangue e o fato de ser um embrulho de que ele desconhecia em sua residência, curiosamente abriu a caixa.

Dentro dela um saquinho de Dango² com um bilhete.

_Sasuke,_

_Espero que cumpra a sua promessa e coma os doces compensando em um momento anti-Uchiha Sasuke._

_Espero que goste do Dango, eu mesma os fiz._

_Tanjoubi Omodetou,_

_Sakura._

_ps: Há outro presente lhe esperando em seu quarto, espero que goste de desembrulhar papel machê._

Mais uma vez em um momento totalmente anti-Uchiha Sasuke, o que estava acontecendo freqüentemente de mais para seu gosto, foi levado ao seu quarto pela curiosidade.

Ao abrir a porta deparou-se com a jovem de cabelos róseos deitada em sua cama envolta de papel machê e um laço para segurar o último.

-Eu sei que desembrulhar esse presente seria totalmente anti-Uchiha Sasuke, mas acho que você não se importaria, certo?

O moreno recuperou a sanidade, e um sorriso Uchiha Sasuke apareceu um seu rosto.

-Nenhum pouco.

E um súbito movimento ele 'avançou' na kunoichi para abrir seu tão esperado presente.

Sabe até que aniversários não eram tão ruins assim, especialmente quando se tinha doces e papael machê.

**Owari**

¹ Feliz Aniversário em japonês.

² Um doce japonês. Do que ele é feito eu não sei te falar mas tem morango no recheio. Ichigo Dango

Ufa!

Finalmente!

Levei três dias para escrever isso! Sendo que reescrevi várias vezes, perguntem para a Nick, estava um porcaria!

Espero que tenham gostado. E não. Eu na me esqueci de "O Segredo da Flor"

Kissus,

Giu-chan


End file.
